Finding a Mate
by Dream Daily
Summary: What if Edward was the one chasing? What if Bella was the one running? Edward recognizes Bella as his mate the moment he sets eyes on her. Bella? She fears the intense attraction Edward has for her, and does her best to elude his grasp. But no matter how strongly she resists or how far she runs, Edward refuses to let her go.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my first story! After many years of lurking in the shadows reading some really great fanfics I have finally decided to post something of my own. I have almost all of the chapters for book one of "Finding a Mate" finished. Just two left to go! I plan on posting one chapter a week while I finish the final two chapters of this story and begin work on the second book of the series. Hopefully by the time we get to the end of this story I'll have all the chapters of the second story finished and can simply keep updating. I intend to write four stories in this series to replace the Twilight series. I will change a few facts here and there to fit my story, but will try to stay true to canon as much as possible. One of the biggest changes I'm making is to Edward's telepathy. In my story not only can he hear thoughts, but he can also control thoughts. He can implant ideas, memories, desires, etc into human minds. Meaning, he can control human minds if he wishes to.

Basically this is a "what if" type story. Meaning what if Edward was the one doing the chasing, and Bella was the one wanting to keep her distance. Be aware that my Edward is going to be a bit more dominating and animalistic in my story than he was in Twilight. He will be very in tune with his vampire nature, but don't worry, he'll still only feed on animals. I hope you enjoy the story and constructive criticism is always welcome! I hope to be a writer one day and this is me dipping my toe into the waters! This first chapter is very short, but it lays the groundwork for the rest of the story. This chapter is only about six pages long, but the rest of my chapters are between 15-30 pages long. I'm not a big fan of short chapters, so I tried not to write any other than this first one.

I have no editor so any and all errors are my own.

Without further ado! Happy reading!

Chapter One

He was looking at her again. He was always looking at her. Bella could feel his steadfast gazing like a living entity moving over her pale skin, and she shivered despite her determination not to give him any sign that she was aware of his fascination with her. From the first day she had come to this school Edward Cullen had seemed to zero in on her, and Bella wasn't sure what to do with that fact.

She had come to live with her father in Forks, Washington two months ago, and since then she'd had this weird sensation of being hunted. She couldn't explain it, but she was certain it had something to do with the incredibly handsome, but also incredibly strange, Edward Cullen. The air always seemed thicker around him, more intense, primal even, but it was his eyes that always gave Bella pause. When he looked at her with those startling golden eyes it was like all the oxygen left her lungs. It felt like the world stopped turning and everything came to a standstill, and all she could see or comprehend was him. Frankly, it scared the living shit out of her, and that is why Bella did her best to keep her distance from Edward.

Of course keeping her distance didn't do her much good when Edward seemed determined to spend time with her. When she'd first started school she had shared only one class with Edward Cullen, but by the end of the week he had somehow transferred into every one of her classes. Beyond that he had also seemed to be able to convince anyone sitting near her to give up their seat to him. At first he had simply stared at her with a steadiness that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to raise up. He hadn't spoken to her those first two weeks. No, he'd just stared. He'd stared so long and hard at her it felt to Bella like he was trying to see inside her head. Needless to say the intense scrutiny put her on edge. Her response was to do her best to pay him no attention. Of course that plan was blown right out of the water when Edward had come up to her on the Friday of her third week of school and asked her out. The entire episode had seemed like something out of the Twilight Zone to Bella, and she still couldn't make sense of it.

FLASHBACK:

_"Isabella."_

_Stilling, Bella took a deep breath as the smooth and masculine voice of Edward Cullen washed over her. She'd been avoiding the otherworldly handsome boy for the past three weeks since coming to Forks, and especially the past two since he transferred into all her classes and did nothing but stare at her. However, this is the first time he'd spoken directly to her and she couldn't see a way to ignore him without being outright rude._

_Gathering her courage she turned around to face the pale and beautiful boy who seemed so fascinated with her, and asked, "Yes?"_

_"You will go out with me tonight."_

_Bella gave a start at the order that flowed so easily from the lips of Edward Cullen and she realized he fully expected her to agree with no fuss. His expression was determined and arrogant, as though there was no question she would acquiesce to his demand, and that just made her angry!_

_Eyes narrowing, Bella countered, "I'm sorry, but I have plans tonight."_

_As she turned to head towards her beat up truck in the parking lot that Jacob and his dad had dropped off a few days before she started school, Bella heard behind her, "Then change them."_

_Of all the nerve! _

_'Just who the hell does this guy think he is?' Spinning back around, Bella met Edward's challenging gaze with her own, her eyes full of fire as she amended, "Since it seems you're too dense to figure out what 'I already have plans' really means, let me clarify. I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED."_

_When she turned to walk away again she was brought up short by the hand on her arm. She was surprised by the strength of Edward's hold despite the fact he seemed to be doing his best not to hurt her, but she brushed that thought aside as she hissed, "Let go of me!"_

_Edward ignored her demand and instead turned her gently to face him again. He studied her face intently for several moments before he said, "I am not used to be denied, but for you I will allow it."_

_"Allow it? I hate to break it to you, Cullen, but you're not in the position to allow or disallow me anything. Now let go of me."_

_Again Edward stared at her with those intense eyes that seemed to shimmer and shine in a paranormal sort of way before he flashed her a secretive grin and let go of her arm. Bella watched him give her a short bow of his head as he declared, "I will let you go now, but be assured you will go out with me. I will give you time to come to terms with that fact."_

_Bella's mouth could only fall open in shock as Edward said no more and simply turned to walk away from her towards his own ridiculously expensive car. He didn't look back at her, but Bella couldn't help but keep her eyes trained on him as he got into his car and drove away._

END FLASHBACK:

After that episode Bella had expected Edward to begin bothering her in school, but that hadn't exactly been the case. He still stared at her unwaveringly each and every day in class, watching her so closely it made her more than uneasy, but he hadn't attempted to speak to her again. Instead, the only other interaction she had with him was the white rose she found taped to her locker every day of school. There was never a note, but Bella just knew they were from Edward. She never kept them, and instead made it a point to throw each one away in first period when Edward was watching.

Bella didn't know what Edward's game was, especially when she had it on good authority from everyone else in school that he'd never dated anyone or even showed the slightest bit of interest in a girl before her, but she wasn't going to be a part of it. She didn't plan to live in Forks for long, and hoped to be heading to Arizona to live with her mom by the end of the school year. Her plan was simple. Keep her head down and don't stir up trouble. That's all she had to do.

Feeling a shiver race up her spine Bella chanced a glance over her shoulder and me the smoldering gaze of Edward. His eyes bore into hers and the air rushed from her lungs, leaving her breathless. She couldn't seem to turn away as his heated gaze clashed with hers and seemed to climb inside her soul. She felt like he was reaching inside of her, trying to find out all of her secrets and see the parts of herself she kept hidden from everyone.

Bella found herself lost in Edward's gaze as they stared at each other in silence. The spell between them was only broken by the harsh ringing of the school bell signaling the end of the day. Relief rushed through Bella as she shook off the strange sensations Edward's gaze had caused in her body and quickly gathered her books to escape the classroom as fast as her lithe legs would carry her. She didn't dare look behind her to see if Edward was still watching her, or worse, following her.

Behind her Edward watched Bella make yet another escape and an easy grin lit his features. He'd been fascinated by Isabella Swan from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. Her dark hair and pale skin gave her a classical sort of beauty, but it was the silence of her mind that had garnered his intense fascination. For no matter how hard Edward tried he could not break through the resounding silence of Bella's mind. It was absolutely liberating!

In over a century Edward had never found a person whose mind was closed to him. In all his travels across the world he'd never come across anyone, human or vampire, who's thoughts did not invade his mind … until Isabella Swan. And now that he'd found her he had no intention of letting her go. He'd been battling his loneliness for decades, just waiting to find the right person to share immortality with. Someone to walk the ages with. A partner. A mate.

It was obvious that Bella, unlike her fellow classmates, could tell that there was something not quite human about him, and this had her following her instincts to stay away from him. Edward was honest enough with himself to admit that the idea of hunting Bella down to claim her as his own excited him, but more importantly he was pleased that Bella wasn't interested in him for his looks or money. He'd had enough of being chased by hormonal teenage girls.

As Bella scurried from the classroom as fast as her slim legs would take her, legs he very much intended to have wrapped around his waist as he pounded into the girl that so thoroughly captured his attention, Edward turned his gaze to Mr. Mendleson. The English teacher. Mr. Mendleson had assigned the class projects today. Everyone was supposed to work in teams of two on a literary classic over the next six weeks. They were supposed to write a report, create a power point presentation, provide handouts for the class, and have a speech prepared to give a demonstration to the class. Bella had been assigned to work with a boy named Alex, and Edward didn't remember the name of the student he'd been assigned to work with, but it was a moot point. He and Bella would be working on the six week long project together.

With that in mind Edward rose from his seat after the last of his fellow classmates had vacated the room and strolled casually to the front of the room where Mr. Mendleson was gathering up papers to take home to grade.

"Mr. Mendleson?"

The middle aged man looked up from his desk and his eyes widened at the sight of Edward Cullen before him. He'd always found the boy a bit strange. Incredibly bright, but very strange. Clearing his throat he asked, "Yes, Edward?"

"I'd like to work with Isabella Swan on this project."

"Oh, well I've already assigned teams. I'm sure you and Miss Anders will do very well together."

Edward didn't recognize the name of his partner, but it really didn't matter. Only one person mattered to him, and he was determined to spend as much time in her presence as possible over the coming weeks. He would break down her resistance to him and begin the process of getting her to fall in love with him. Opening his mind he sent out a pulse of power to the human in front of him and in a velvety voice, commanded, "On Monday you will announce a change to the teams. Isabella and I will work together, and you will team up our former partners together. This decision is yours alone, and you will testify as such if asked."

Mr. Mendleson's eyes glazed over as Edward's telepathy worked its way through his mind. When they cleared he smiled brightly at Edward and announced, "You know what Edward, I think you and Bella will work much better together than her and Alex will! Monday I'll let her know of the change in partners."

Grinning, Edward agreed, "I think you're right. Bella and I will do very well together."

Turning, Edward made his way out of the classroom. He was tempted to go after Bella now and tell her of the change, but he didn't want her thinking he had anything to do with it. She would probably already have her suspicions, especially after he had blatantly transferred himself into all of her classes, but this way he would have some deniability.

Strolling out of the school to head to his car he couldn't keep the grin off his face. Isabella Swan was putting up a good chase, but she was about to find out that no prey escaped him once he set his sights on it. And Bella was definitely in his sights. He'd spent over a century alone, and it was time for him to take a mate. Edward knew with every fiber of his cold, immortal being that Bella was meant to be his mate. He would have her for eternity, and he would let nothing stand in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Another thing I'm going to change about the story is the kind of car Edward drives. Going for something a little more exciting than a Volvo. Just my preference.

I tried loading this on Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday, and I kept getting error messages. I don't know if it was something I was doing wrong, remember I am new to this, but I hope this works now.

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I appreciate it greatly, and I hope you continue to enjoy my tale!

Also, I am looking for an editor. Someone to go over my work and check for mistakes. I try to catch everything, but I do miss things. I'd like someone with a background in technical writing or who has some experience as an editor. Feel free to PM if this sounds like something you can do or would be willing to do.

Chapter Two

"Alright, Cullen, how'd you do it?"

Lucking up from his book, Edward smiled brightly at Bella standing before him. The day before Mr. Mendleson had announced during last period that Bella and he would be partnered together while their former partners would team up. When Bella had looked sharply at him at the announcement, Edward had simply shrugged his shoulders innocently and given her his most attractive smile. Her response had been to spin back around and ignore him the rest of the period.

He'd intended to spend the entire afternoon with her and begin his steady seduction, but Bella had once again thwarted his plans. The second the bell had wrung she'd been up and out of her chair and out the door before he could stop her. He'd wanted to use his vampire speed to catch up with her, but with so many humans around he'd been incapable of it. Sadly, all he'd been able to do is catch up with her in time to see Bella climb in that monstrosity she called a truck and drive away. He'd simply hoped that today she would put her prejudice for him aside and come to him about their project. Again, he had underestimated his Bella. She'd studiously avoided and ignored him all day, going so far as to trade places with people in class so that she was sitting as far away from him as possible. In the end he'd decided to wait and let her come to him, and apparently it hadn't taken long.

He was currently at the library, a place he knew Bella came almost every day after school to do her homework before going home, and he'd picked his spot so that she would see him the second she walked in. And, as expected, his plan had worked perfectly because Bella was standing in front of him with fire in her eyes as she demanded to know how he'd "done it", and he very much intended to plead innocence.

Closing his book softly, Edward put on his most charming smile, and asked, "Do what?"

Glaring heatedly at the guy that seemed so determined to annoy her, Bella hissed, "You know damn well what! How did you get Mr. Mendleson to make you my partner?"

"Bella, I have no idea what you are talking about. How could I make a teacher change his mind?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing the same way you got transferred into all of my classes and convinced anyone close to me to give up their seat to you!"

Edward simply smirked, and pressed, "Do you really want to waste time arguing about something so inconsequential? If you are so eager to get away from me perhaps we should get started on our project and get it finished as soon as possible?"

Bella glared at Edward for another moment before taking a steadying breath and replying, "Fine. Let's get this done. I don't want to have to be around you anymore than necessary, and I want you to keep your distance."

He wasn't going to allow any distance between them at all, but Edward knew pointing that out to Bella would only drive her further away. Instead, Edward unfolded himself gracefully from the armchair he'd been lounging in smiled down at the much shorter Bella and asked, "Then let's get started. Should we work at my house or yours?"

Suddenly startled, Bella simply gazed up at Edward. She'd, of course, seen his siblings wandering the halls of school, but she hadn't had much interaction with any of them. Occasionally at lunch she would see one or two of them looking in her direction along with Edward's continuous stare, but their attention had never bothered her in the way Edward's did. However, they were all peculiar in their own sort of way, and Bella was not interested in spending any amount of time around them unless absolutely necessary. So studying at his house was definitely out of the question. Still, she didn't exactly want to have Edward in her bedroom either.

With that in mind, Bella blurted out, "Let's just work here."

"We're going to have a lot to discuss, and this is a rather small library. Perhaps we shouldn't disturb the other patrons? There is a coffee shop not too far from here. How about we go there?"

He had hoped to get her into a much more private and intimate setting to further his seduction of her, but at the moment he would take what he would get. Edward knew until he could crack the hard exterior of Bella's defenses against him he had to treat her gently. She was very much like a frightened doe at the moment. The slightest upset could send her fleeing.

Thinking it over for a moment, Bella finally nodded her head and agreed, "Alright. We can decide on what author we want to use for our presentation and get the layout done. We can't do much more than that today."

"Very well. How about I drive?"

"I brought my truck."

"I thought we might discuss the project on the way and then I could drop you back at your truck when we leave the coffee shop."

Narrowing her eyes at his persistence, Bella maintained, "I'll drive myself."

Wanting to press the issue, but clearly seeing that Bella was getting riled, Edward conceded, "Very well. I'll see you at the coffee shop shortly."

Fifteen minutes later Edward sat opposite Bella in the small coffee shop near the library after they had placed their orders. He'd quickly paid before she had a chance to retrieve her wallet from her purse, and Edward had warded off her argument that this wasn't a date by pointing out a table near the back. It was as secluded a venue he was going to get today.

There were maybe ten or fifteen other people in the place, and most of them were kids from their school. As expected everyone was doing their best to discretely observe the duo. It was no secret in Forks that Edward Cullen had taken a very pointed and intense interest in Isabella Swan, and everyone wanted to see what would become of it. Especially since practically every girl in school had thrown themselves at him with absolutely no success. The other students wanted to know what it was about Bella Swan that had Edward Cullen so besotted.

Pulling her notebook out of her book bag and opening it to the page of authors she'd thought they might consider doing their project on, Bella began, "I made a list of authors that came to mind."

"I have several in mind as well."

"Ok, well I have some modern novelists and some of the classics. I think we should skip authors like Shakespeare and Poe. I think enough people are going to be doing them."

"Agreed," Edward replied without taking his eyes off Bella. She was doing her best to avoid eye contact with him, but he knew it was only a matter of time until he won her over.

"I also want to skip authors like Tolkien and Rowling. I'm sure they'll be used often as well."

"I concur."

"So I put down the Bronte sisters, Hemingway, Frost, Pritchard, and—"

"How about someone like Yasunari Kawabata or Vladimir Nabokov?"

Blinking, Bella asked, "Who are they?"

"Kawabata is a famous Japanese author that died a few decades ago, and Nabokov is a Russian author that died a few decades ago as well."

"I've never heard of them."

"I wouldn't have imagined you would, however, they are famous the world over as some of the best novelists of all time. They are also famous for writing about painful and controversial subject matter. I have a few dozen other authors on my list. I wanted to stay away from the mainstream as well."

Bella didn't want to admit it, but she was interested to find out about the authors Edward had mentioned. She knew he was smart, and he did always have a book in his hands it seemed, but she didn't want to do anything to encourage his pursuit of her. Still, she couldn't help but ask, "Is that what you were reading before?"

Pulling the book out, Edward answered, "No, I was reading La Princesse de Cleves. It's a famous French novel."

"What is it about?"

"It is a very moving tale about love, betrayal, and heartbreak. A romantic tragedy if you will."

"And you're reading it?"

"Indeed."

Incredulous, Bella admonished, "But you're a guy!"

Arching a brow, Edward countered, "So? Because I am male I cannot enjoy a brilliant piece of literature that deals so intimately with so many faucets of the human condition?"

Stroking the cover of his book, Edward continued, "This is the story of a young French Debutante that is forced into a marriage not of her choosing due to a scandal she had nothing to do with it. While she was content with her husband, who did love her, she was unfortunate enough to fall in love with another man. A man she could never be with. Her tale is a woefully tragic one, and I feel for her circumstances. Not to mention that the two men in her life are headed for just as tragic ends. Love, when it goes wrong, is a terrible thing that can wreck havoc and destruction in its wake."

"Wow. I've never heard a guy speak that way. At least not a straight one."

Laughing softly, Edward teased, "And what makes you so sure I'm straight?"

Rolling her eyes, Bella answered, "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because every time you look at me it's obvious you're trying to picture me with my clothes off?"

"Am I that obvious?"

Pointedly looking around the coffee shop at everyone that was watching them closely, Bella replied, "To me or everyone else?"

A cursory glance showed Edward they were indeed the focus of attention of many. With a quick pulse of power Edward sent out a telepathic command to have the curious stares of those around them turn away. His eyes never left Bella's as he insisted, "I assure you when my eyes are on you it is not to picture you naked. That is something I intend to experience in the flesh all on my own, and I'm quite certain that nothing my mind conjures up could compare to the reality."

"Edward! Don't say things like that."

"You're the one that brought it up, but in response to your statement I am not picturing you naked. I am picturing you as mine."

"Well that's not going to happen."

Letting his eyes darken with his want and need for her, Edward practically purred, "I think you'll find I rarely fail to get what I desire."

"Stop it. I'm not some trophy or prize you can win or claim!"

"Hardly. You are so much more than that, and that is why I intend for you to be mine."

Bella stilled as that hunted feeling overcame her again. Edward's golden eyes were fixed upon her and breathing became difficult as she tried to hold his stare without faltering. In the end she decided to abandon their current line of conversation, and desperately stuttered, "So—uh, you read a lot of love stories?"

Willing to allow the retreat, Edward shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Occasionally. I read a lot to fill my time, and I do enjoy variety."

Eyes widening in wonder as she noticed the book was actually in French, Bella asked, "You know French?"

Pleased Bella was finally taking an interest in him, Edward quickly explained, "I speak several languages. I have a lot of free time compared to most people and like to fill it up with learning things."

Unable to help herself, Bella continued, "What other languages do you speak?"

"I speak all the Romance Languages as well as German, Swedish, Dutch, Russian, Japanese, Korean, Mandarin, several dialects of Arabic, and Hindu. I'm currently learning Vietnamese. I also speak Latin, but as it is considered a dead language I don't count that."

Bella could literally do nothing but stare at Edward in total shock. She simply couldn't believe he knew so much at such a young age, and finally blurted, "You're lying. There is no way you speak all those languages!"

Understanding her skepticism, as she had no idea of just how old he was, just how far he'd traveled, and just how much time on a daily basis he had to fill, Edward assured, "If you'd like I can prove it to you."

"And how would you do that?"

"Let me take you to Seattle this Saturday. We can go to the cultural district and I can take you to some of my favorite shops and restaurants. Most of them are run by immigrants, and I can speak to them in their native tongue."

"I'm not going on a date with you!"

Shaking his head, Edward corrected, "It won't be a date. We can use the excursion to visit my favorite bookstore in the city. They carry many works from across the globe. Books we aren't going to be able to find in Forks Library or in the local bookstore. Books you wouldn't even be able to find in a Barnes and Noble. It will be for our project. If we decide to use one of the authors on my list you'll need your own copies of his or her works to read so we can get started on the project."

Bella thought it over. She didn't really want to spend a whole day with Edward, but she had been meaning to go to Seattle for awhile now. She desperately needed to get a new bedding set to replace the one Charlie had bought for her room. It was nice of him to go to the trouble, but she wasn't particularly fond of it. She also needed to do some major clothes shopping before winter really set in. Most of her clothes were geared toward Phoenix weather, and she didn't want to be freezing her but off. Not to mention the fact she wanted to see if Edward really could speak all the languages he had boasted of, and she was interested in visiting this Cultural District he'd mentioned.

'_And really it is only one day. I can make sure he understands that this is not a date, and it won't lead to any dates in the future. And I can meet him there so we aren't driving together. It will cost me a fortune in gas in my truck, but I don't want to be stuck in his car with him for the hour and a half there or the hour and a half back_.'

Coming to her decision, Bella finally replied, "Ok. We can go on Saturday. I have a lot of shopping I need to do so I'll meet you at the Cultural Distract at two after I get all my errands done."

Smiling brightly, pleased she hadn't put up more of a fight than she did, Edward insisted, "There is no need to take separate cars. It is a rather long trip. I have no problem accompanying you while you shop."

"That's not necessary. I don't mind taking my truck."

"You are going to waste all that gas instead of riding in my hybrid Escalade with me?"

"Are you trying to impress me with the fact you're rich?"

"No," Edward insisted, "I am merely pointing out that since we are both going to the same destination it would be more economical to take one vehicle, and mine is a hybrid. You are making a mountain out of a mole hill, and I can't understand why."

Knowing he was right, but not wanting to admit it, Bella held firm. "You'd be bored watching me shop for a new bedding set and winter clothes. I'm trying to be nice."

"More like you're childishly trying to avoid spending time with me."

Jerking in shock, Bella sputtered, "You—I—that's not what I'm doing!"

"Isn't it?"

Glaring at Edward, and wanting to slap that arrogant expression from his face, Bella finally hissed, "Fine! We can take you car! Pick me up at 8am on Saturday."

"I look forward to it. Now would you like to continue to discuss the project?"

"Yeah. How about you tell me about the different authors on your list?"

"Very well."

…

…

…

A few hours later Edward strolled into his home while humming a tune. His afternoon with Bella had gone extraordinary well. While they hadn't spoken any more about themselves or anything that could have even resembled a personal topic, they had spent a good two hours discussing the different authors on his list. Bella had listened carefully as he explained who each author was, what books they were famous for, what genres and topics they tackled in their writing, and why he liked them. She'd asked some very intelligent and insightful questions, and they'd carried on a nonstop discussion about literature for the rest of the afternoon. Her intellect and viewpoints delighted him, and he was only more certain with each passing moment that she was born to be his. Not only was the silence of her mind a welcome reprieve, but she was just as inquisitive as he was. He could not wait to spend centuries traveling the world with her and learning all its secrets together.

Making his way further into the house Edward could tell his entire "family" was home with his supernatural senses and telepathy, and he prepared himself for the onslaught of questions he knew he was going to face. While his family all knew of his intentions for Bella, there were mixed feelings about his plans. He appreciated those who supported him, but those who didn't were starting to get on his nerves. Namely Rosalie.

Heading into the family room, Edward greeted, "Good evening everyone."

Rosalie looked up from the book she was reading and sneered, "Well if it isn't Romeo."

"Rosalie, that's enough." Smiling brightly at Edward, Esme asked, "How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Your afternoon with Bella."

Not shocked in the least that Esme had learned where he'd spent his afternoon, Edward answered, "It went very well. She has agreed to go to Seattle with me on Saturday. I will accompany her while she does some clothes shopping, and then we are going to go to the Cultural District. She wants to see me speak some of the languages I know, and then were are going to go to Drake's Bookstore to get her copies of some of my favorite books."

"That's wonderful Edward!" Esme had been following Edward's progress with Isabella Swan for some time, and she was happy for him that he was finally making some headway. She'd begun to worry for him more and more as the years passed. It was obvious to them all that Edward had been battling his loneliness for the past thirty years or so, and she was glad he'd finally found someone he wanted to spend eternity with.

Carlisle, just as pleased as Esme, advised, "Remember to take it slow, Edward. That girl has proved more than skittish when it comes to you. You don't want to frighten her away now that she's finally given you an opening. I know how much you want her, but you must use caution."

Before Edward had a chance to reply, Emmet suggested, "I don't understand why you don't just bit her and be done with it. She'll come around once she's one of us and realizes why it is you creep her out all the time."

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Edward argued, "I do not creep her out. She is just unnerved by my attention."

"Of course," Emmet agreed with a laugh, "who wouldn't be unnerved by a dangerous predator stalking them day in and day out."

Turning the page in her book harshly, Rosalie hissed, "I don't know why everyone is having conniptions over her. I don't see anything remarkable about her. She's not even pretty."

No one responded to Rosalie's barb. They were all well aware that while Rosalie loved Emmet very much, she had never gotten over Edward's rejection of her, and because of that could not stand the thought of him so besotted with another girl. Instead, Alice jumped up from Jasper's lap and glided toward Edward to take his arm and lead him to the couch. Once they were sitting, Alice suggested, "Try not to be too overbearing. Women today don't like a man telling them what to do."

"I'm aware of that," Edward replied. Even if he hadn't been alive to watch the birth and rise of feminism and equality, it would take an idiot not to see that Bella was an independent sort of girl.

"And remember to compliment her on something besides her looks at some point," Esme offered helpfully form her seat next to Carlisle in front of the fire. "Women want to be appreciated for more than their physical appearance."

"Thank you, Esme. I appreciate your suggestions, and believe me that I appreciate many things about Bella."

"I'll just bet you do," Rosalie snorted.

Getting upset, Edward snapped, "No one asked for your input, Rosalie, and I'd thank you to stay out of my relationship with Isabella."

"What relationship? It's obvious she despises you! It is just pathetic the way you chase after a girl that so clearly wants nothing to do with you."

"I guess you're one to know," Edward quipped.

Jumping to her feet, Rosalie took a threatening step towards Edward as she growled, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Remaining in place as he had absolutely nothing to fear from his adopted sister, Edward replied haughtily, "Do you really need me to spell it out?"

When Rosalie started towards Edward Emmet finally interfered and moved quickly to stand behind his wife. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her back against his chest and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "That's enough, Rose. Let's go for a hunt. You need to burn off some steam."

Rosalie cast one last withering glare towards Edward before allowing Emmet to lead her from the house. Once they were gone Edward focused on Carlisle and said, "I'm not going to put up with her for much longer. Especially if she turns her venom on Bella once she agrees to spend more time with me."

Carlisle and Esme shared a look before Carlisle agreed, "I'll speak to her, Edward. You know how she gets. She just needs some time."

"She's had plenty of time. What she needs is a reality check. The world doesn't revolve around her, and I'm tired of tip toeing around her because she throws hissy fits time and again."

Alice, wanting to keep an argument from brewing, offered, "Edward, why don't you invite Bella her for dinner after your night in Seattle. It will give us all a chance to meet her."

Focusing on his favorite sister, Edward countered, "I don't think that is a good idea. Like Carlisle said, I don't want to scare her off. Rosalie is acting like a child, but she is right, Bella has made it more than clear she isn't interested in a romantic relationship with me. I need to change her mind, and I very much doubt bringing her here so soon will help me accomplish that goal. Not to mention I don't trust Rosalie not to do something to permanently come between Bella and me."

Looking intently at Alice, Edward couldn't help but ask, "Have you seen anything in your visions? Do you see me making any headway with her?"

Alice got a far off look for a moment as she checked her sight, before focusing back on Edward and replying, "It all keeps shifting. Yours and Bella's future is still very much yours to make. It could go one way or the other, however, I can tell you not to take Emmet's advice and turn her now. She needs to be gentled to the idea or it will cause a huge rift between the two of you that could take centuries to heal. If ever."

"Slow and steady it is."

Edward rose from his seat and told everyone, "Thank you all for your support, and Carlisle, I am counting on you to reign Rosalie in. I have enough obstacles between me and Bella. I don't need more."

"Don't worry about it, Edward," Carlisle assured, "I will speak to Rosalie as soon as she gets back. She shouldn't be acting like this."

"Thank you. Good night everyone. I am going to—"

"Go spy on Bella again while she sleeps," Alice laughed?

Were Edward human he would have blushed, but instead he muttered noncommittally, "Perhaps."

"You know if she spots you any and all chances you have with her will be done with, don't you, Edward," Esme asked softly?

Nodding his head, Edward replied, "I know, but I can't help it."

When Edward had left, Esme turned to Carlisle and said, "I hope this works out for him. He needs someone."

"I agree."

Alice, not wanting to frighten her family, but feeling she should make them aware of how serious Edward's circumstance was, said, "If Bella does not come to him I do not think Edward will survive it."

When all the eyes in the room turned to her, Alice rose from the couch to make her way back to Jasper's lap as she finished, "I'm afraid that if Bella truly pushes Edward away he will seek out the Volturi."

At the surprised gasps that news elicited, Alice promised, "It is not definite. His future is always shifting, but I think we should all do everything we can to help him bring Bella closer."

Looking intently at his adopted daughter, Carlisle asked, "Is it really so serious?"

Nodding her head, Alice replied, "Yes. We all know that Edward has not been happy in a very long time, but if he loses Bella I don't think he'll recover from it. It's—well it's just best that we all help him with her."

For the first time since Edward had come home Jasper spoke as he hugged Alice closer and promised, "We'll do everything we can. The rest will be up to Edward, and something tells me he's not going to let anything stand in his way of claiming Isabella Swan for himself."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to be combining books and film in this story, so that means that there is a Lauren and a Jessica. Ok?

Here is what I imagine Lauren to look like. Just take out all the spaces. It wouldn't let me post the link for some reason:

ok, the link won't post even when I break it up, so just picture fake plastic looking blonde girl.

Also, in my story Jacob is two years older than Bella, and he is already a werewolf, ok?

Chapter Three

Bella shifted nervously in her seat. Edward had shown up at her house promptly at 8am to pick her up. He'd had a cup of black coffee for her and a banana nut muffin. She wanted to believe it was just luck that he knew how she liked her coffee and that banana nut was her favorite, but something told her it wasn't. She'd been tempted to refuse the offering, but Edward's words the other day about her childish actions before kept her from doing so. Instead of addressing it, and refusing to give him any reason to accuse her of being childish again, she'd accepted them with a soft thank you. She hadn't had to worry about explaining Edward to Charlie since her dad had gone into work early that morning. There had been another bear mauling leaving two campers dead out by the county line and he'd been called in.

So after locking the door behind her Bella had followed Edward to his lavish Escalade and allowed him to open the door for her. Thankfully the first fifteen minutes had passed in silence as she ate her muffin and drank the coffee Edward had brought her, but she couldn't stretch that out forever. So now she was muffinless, her coffee was dwindling down, and Isabella was growing more and more fidgety by the second. The silence was deafening to Bella, and she wondered why Edward didn't seem to be in any hurry to speak to her. He'd certainly been intent on it every day since she met him.

In an effort to relieve the uncomfortable silence, Bella asked, "So have you narrowed down any of your author choices for our project?"

"No, the list I gave you was my narrowed down version. I figured we'd go to the bookstore and let you browse a bit, skim a few of the books, and then you can pick what author we use for our project."

"Me?"

Looking at Bella for a second before focusing back on the road, Edward replied, "Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Well I don't really know all that much about these authors."

"Exactly. That's why it's best you pick."

"How do you figure?"

Swiftly changing lanes, Edward explained, "It is doubtful that any of our classmates have heard of them either. They will be approaching the presentation in the exact same manner you are. With fresh eyes. I am well versed with these authors and my preference for each one was formed based off different experiences. I would be very biased."

Seeing a shadow cloud his expression for a moment, Bella asked, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk like you know so much? Like you've lived more than the rest of us. You act like you've seen and done everything."

Edward was silent a moment before offering vaguely, "Perhaps I have a few secrets that would surprise you."

"I doubt it. You're a rich, sheltered kid. The most exciting thing you've probably ever done is sneak out past curfew."

Edward laughed. He laughed long and hard, and when he finally got a hold of himself, he replied, "I think once we get to know each other better and I tell you more about myself you'll understand why your words amuse me so."

"Whatever. Can I turn the radio on?"

"Of course."

Edward sensed she was done talking for the time being and allowed them to fall into comfortable silence as Bella surfed the radio stations until she found one she liked. The rest of the ride seemed to pass rather quickly, of course Edward's fast driving helped, and soon enough Edward was pulling his Escalade into a parking space at the mall Bella had said she wished to shop at.

Once they were inside, Edward asked, "So what are we shopping for first?"

"You can go look around if you want. I'll probably be awhile."

"Nonsense. Who will carry all your bags for you?"

"I can carry them myself."

Smiling indulgently, Edward insisted, "Bella, you can't carry your bags and try on clothes at the same time. I'm trying to be gentlemanly."

Rolling her eyes, Isabella finally relented, "Fine, but don't start trying to hurry me or anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Any amount of time spent with you is very pleasing to me."

"And no hitting on me, Cullen! This is NOT a date!"

"But of course. Lead the way."

Ten minutes later Bella was browsing through the bedding sets at a trendy home décor store with Edward trailing behind her. Usually she wouldn't be able to afford much of what was here, as she did most of her shopping at either Target or one of the lower end department stores, but her mother and step dad had sent her a two hundred dollar Visa gift card. She was hoping with that, the money Charlie had given her, and the money she'd had saved up she might be able to get a nice bedding set and some decent clothes. She wasn't ashamed of the fact she didn't have tons of money like Edward and his family, but she didn't exactly want to be bargain hunting in the lowest end stores with him right behind her either.

Edward watched Bella move through the aisles and he ignored the throngs of people around him and instead let her scent wash over him. She was what his people called a "singer", and damn did her scent sing to him! However, instead of making him want to tear into her flesh it made him want to take her into his arms and pull her close. He wanted to pull her to his side and hold her there for all eternity. When Isabella was near him her scent calmed the savage beast inside him, made him feel safe and warm, made him feel human. He'd never felt anything like it and he hoped to spend every day from here to eternity reveling in her delicious aroma.

As he watched Bella look through the different bedding sets Edward noticed her gaze return to a particular one time and again. It was a bohemian patchwork quilt set, and with all the shams, pillows and extras the entire set would be well over $600. Edward knew that Bella couldn't afford it and his first instinct was to offer to pay for it, but he knew that would only piss her off.

Instead he cleared his throat and said, "I'm just going to run to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back. Will you still be in this section?"

"Yeah, I haven't found anything I want yet."

With a nod Edward walked quickly away. It didn't take him long to find one of the salespeople and get her to direct him to the store manager. A few minutes later he was speaking to the manager and used his telepathy to command, "There is a bohemian patchwork bedding set in the linens department. Do you know it?"

With glazed eyes, his mind totally under the thrall of Edward's telepathic compulsion, the manager replied, "Yes. It is one of our best sellers."

"You will go to that section and mark that set down as on sale 50% off. You will also select a perfectly new set and mark it as pre-owned and on sale for an additional 30% off. Go now."

The man nodded mutely and scurried off to carry out the command Edward had implanted into his mind. Edward waited another five minutes and then strolled into the bedding section to see Bella smiling brightly at the store manager as he helped her collect the now on sale bedding set and head for the counter. Keeping his expression completely innocent, Edward asked, "Find something?"

"Yeah! This one is on sale for practically nothing!"

"Wonderful. Is it all you are getting here? Or do you want to look around some more?"

Knowing she definitely wouldn't be able to afford any of the clothes in the store unless she wanted to blow here entire budget on one outfit, Bella shook her head and replied, "No. I need some thick winter clothing and lots of it, so I think I'll just stock up at JCPenny. Besides I only need it for this year so I don't want to spend a lot on it."

Out of curiosity, Edward asked jokingly, "Why will you only need it for one year? Are we in for a climate shift?"

"No, but I'm only living here for a year. My mom just got married and decided to go on the road with her new husband. They offered to take me with them and let me do home school, but I wanted to give them some time alone. Instead I decided to come here to live with my dad, however, next year my mom is going to stay home while Phil is on the road. She has a small art studio in Phoenix, and she can't afford to take more than a year off. So there is really no point in me shelling out some big bucks for clothes I'll only need for a year. Phoenix is definitely not parka weather!"

Edward stilled as he watched Bella and the manager head towards checkout. '_A year? She is only going to be here a year? That can't happen. I can't __**let**__ that happen. I cannot follow her to Phoenix unless I only see her at night, it is far too sunny, and that would raise too many questions. I either need to secure her affections quickly and convince her to stay here, or I'll need to do something to keep her from going back home._'

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, knowing now was not the time to contemplate the matter, Edward followed after Isabella. It didn't take her long to pay for her purchase and he quickly reached for the bags before Bella had a chance and asked, "Where to next?"

"I was thinking Macy's."

"Very well. Lead the way."

An hour and a half later Edward was sitting outside of the dressing rooms waiting for Bella to finish trying on the different winter outfits she'd selected. He had her bags sitting at his feet and was reading over the helpful texts Esme and Alice were sending him about enticing Bella when a wave of familiar thoughts flooded his mind. He knew who was approaching before he even looked up, but regardless he put a friendly smile on his face and greeted, "Hello, Lauren."

Tossing her hair over her shoulder in what she believed to be a becoming and flirtatious gesture, Lauren Mallory purred, "Edward! Whatever are you doing here?"

Wondering if Lauren knew just how ridiculous she looked batting her eyes in that manner, Edward replied politely, "I'm waiting for Bella. She's trying on some clothes."

Lauren stiffened marginally and for a the briefest moment her features contorted into a sneer before she schooled them into her practiced "coy" expression. She, along with the rest of Forks High, had noticed Edward's pointed interest in Isabella Swan, but she hadn't thought anything serious would come of it. Not only did she think Edward was far too good for the dowdy girl, but Bella had done nothing to encourage his interest. Hearing that they were here together had Lauren stepping up her game.

Pushing her chest out as much as she could without being too obvious, Lauren cooed, "Well I'm here with some of the others. We were just about to head to the food court, would you like to join us?"

"I'm sorry, but Bella and I have a pretty full schedule ahead of us."

Edward was just barely keeping himself in check. Each and every one of Lauren's disparaging thoughts swept through his mind, and all he wanted to do is point out to her all the ways she paled in comparison to his precious Bella.

Not wanting to admit defeat just yet, Lauren persisted, "You can bring her too if you want. I'm not sure how she got you to come here with her, but it is obvious you're not having much fun."

Giving her most seductive smile, Lauren added, "I'm sure you'll have much more fun with me and my friends than carrying around Isabella's bags all day. And it is so rude of her to leave you sitting out here like this! I could never imagine treating a guy like that!"

Again, Edward forced himself to remain seated instead of showing the shallow girl in front of him all the reasons she shouldn't be insulting Bella to him. Instead he added with a note of finality, "Lauren, I'm doing my best to impress Bella, and I was the one that had to convince her to come to the mall with me. I'm enjoying my time with her, and really don't want to share her attention. I thank you for the offer, but I'm going to have to decline."

Before Lauren had a chance to respond Bella made an appearance with an array of clothing draped over her arm. She glanced back and forth between Edward and Lauren before greeting, "Hi Lauren."

"Bella," Lauren replied in a clipped tone. She wasn't about to give up the prize catch among high school boys to the gangly and awkward Isabella Swan.

Noticing the ice in Lauren's tone and gaze, Bella decided not to respond. Any fool could see that Lauren was interested in Edward, just as any fool could see that Edward was as equally uninterested in her. Besides, Jessica had let her know her first day of school that Lauren had been chasing after Edward for the past three years with absolutely no success. So obviously the girl was going to see her as competition even if Bella had no designs on Edward Cullen.

Edward, unwilling to allow Lauren to ruin his day with Bella, stood and said, "It was nice seeing you, Lauren, but Isabella and I have many more stops to make."

Turning to focus on Bella he asked, "Did you like any of them?"

"Yeah, they'll all do, and that should be about it for clothes. I just need to get a couple of pairs of winter boots from Journeys and then we can go to the bookstore."

"I actually booked us a reservation at a Japanese restaurant called Shiro's. They are an authentic restaurant and do not serve Americanized food. It is not too far from Drake's Bookstore. Is that alright?"

Having only eaten store bought sushi before, Bella actually thought that sounded kind of nice, and replied, "That's fine. I've never had real Japanese food before."

"I'm sure you haven't," sneered Lauren, not appreciating being so deliberately snubbed by Edward. She knew Shiro's, and the thought of Edward taking Bella there infuriated her! It was one of the most prestigious Asian restaurants in Seattle! "Shiro's is a very high end restaurant, and definitely out of your price range. It's nice that Edward is being so charitable to take you someplace you could never afford to go to on your own."

Bella's face turned beat red in mortification at Lauren's words. Lauren was just as wealthy as Edward, and was always flaunting her designer clothing and accessories. Bella had never really cared about money and possessions before, but she didn't appreciate Lauren throwing her lack of funds in her face. Especially in front of Edward.

Edward, shocked and angered at the venomous words pouring out of Lauren's mouth, was just able to keep himself from tearing the head from her body for hurting his Bella. Unfortunately her thoughts had come into her mind only a fraction of a second before she opened her mouth to spew her poison, so he hadn't been able to anticipate them and use his telepathy to keep her silent before she started speaking. However he was not about to let her words slide.

Eyes narrowing, Edward demanded in a hard voice, "You will apologize to Isabella right now, Lauren, and furthermore you will _never_ speak to her like that again. Am I clear?"

Both Lauren and Bella flinched at the viciousness of Edward's tone, and when Lauren hesitated, he all but snarled, "If you don't apologize to her right this second I will do everything in my power to destroy you at school. I will see to it you are shunned by every person there, you will be ridiculed and laughed at every time you turn around. That popularity you value so much will be a thing of the past, Lauren, now apologize to my Bella!"

Retreating a step with true fear in her eyes, Lauren stammered, "Uh—I—I'm sorry, Bella. I'll—I'll just be going."

As Lauren scurried away, Edward turned to look at Bella and placed a finger under her chin to turn her face up to his. Catching her embarrassed and surprised gaze with his concerned one, he asked softly, "Are you alright? She didn't upset you too much did she?"

Isabella could barely form a coherent thought and blurted, "You didn't have to do that."

Stroking his thumb across her full bottom lip, Edward replied, "Yes I did. I will not allow anyone to speak to you that way. You will always smile."

Bella's heart skipped a beat and she felt a rush of heat flood her body. Edward's golden eyes were staring at her so intently as though he was looking into her very soul. There was an intensity there that had her shivering, and she couldn't help the nervous smile that spread across her features. Despite her best efforts to keep Edward at a distance, and her determination not to allow anything to develop between them, she couldn't help but be touched by what he'd done. She'd never had anyone defend her like that, and her heart was refusing to ignore Cullen's chivalry.

Smiling softly at Edward, Bella whispered, "Thank you. I could have handled her myself, but I wasn't prepared for her to be so bitchy. Especially when I haven't done anything to her."

Brushing a lock of Bella's long hair off her shoulder, Edward soothed, "Let's not allow her to spoil our day."

"I won't if you won't."

"Deal."

The rest of the shopping trip passed fairly uneventfully and Bella found herself opening up to Edward much more easily. She learned that he had a somewhat strained relationship with his adopted sister Rosalie, that his favorite sibling was Alice, that he admired his adopted parents greatly and was appreciative of the fact they loved each other so much. She also learned that he played a variety of instruments but favored the piano most. Edward was also able to convince her to share more about herself with him, and she told him that she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, but she knew it included travel. She told him how she wanted to see the world for herself, experience everything she could before her body gave out on her. She told him how she had loved to dance ballet, and even though she was a klutz most of the time she did manage to do rather well, but that she hadn't found a dance studio to join since moving as there wasn't one in Forks.

Bella was opening up to Edward so much she didn't notice the fact she spoke freely to him all through the drive to the restaurant, through their meal, and during the three block walk to his favorite bookstore. They'd covered many topics including how Bella had always had to take on a more adult role in her house as her mother had a very childish approach to life, and how she wished sometimes she could have just sat back and enjoyed being a kid. She also spoke about how she didn't know how to get close to Charlie after so many years of distance, but she was enjoying getting to know him better.

In turn Edward told Bella that he often found it hard to be around other kids because he felt they didn't and couldn't understand him. He told her how, despite his young age, he had seen a bit of the world. He also told her that because he had such a hard time with people he spent most of his time with his nose in a book, and he had a vast personal library of his own in his bedroom. He also told her how when he was feeling lonely or frustrated he tended to write his own music, and promised to play her a piece at some point. In the end lunch was over and done with before Bella even knew it, and it was time to head to the bookstore.

Edward held the door of Drake's open for her and as she proceeded him inside he commented, "I hope you like it here. I know the owner, and I really believe they have a wonderful selection of less mainstream literature."

"So we won't find any Harlequin romance novels in here?"

"Hardly. Mr. Drake would never allow any. His father and grandfather certainly never did."

"Oh, is this a family bookstore?"

Nodding, Edward answered, "Indeed. The original Mr. Drake opened it in 1927 and it has been in the family ever since." What Edward didn't mention is that he knew Andrew Drake back in 1927 and had been a patron of this bookstore through the generations. These were some of the few humans that new he wasn't like them. They didn't know what he was, and were aware knowing would put him in danger, but they were good friends nonetheless.

"Edward!" An older gentleman on the thin side called out from further back in the store as he made his way out of the tall wooden stacks of books.

Inclining his head, Edward greeted, "Mr. Drake. I trust your day is going well?"

"Yes, yes, but it is going much better now that you are here! You are my favorite customer after all. I have your order behind the register." Turning his eyes to Bella, Mr. Drake asked, "And who is this ravishing beauty?"

Bella blushed prettily and held her hand out as she introduced herself. "I'm Isabella Swan."

Taking her hand and bowing low to kiss it, Mr. Drake said, "Thank you for brightening an old man's day by gracing me with your beauty."

"Tom! Stop flirting! Not only is she too young for you, but she's certainly not going to be looking your way with that handsome man next to her!"

Edward chuckled softly and called, "Hello, Mary, I see your husband is still trying to charm all the ladies."

The woman approaching them was small and pleasantly plump. Her hair was heavily streaked with gray, but her smile was wide and bright as she held her arms out and pulled Edward into a hug as she admonished, "It's been too long since you've come in, Edward, too long."

"I agree. You are doing well?"

Pulling back and smiling up at the boy she knew was far older than she, Mary laughed, "As well as I can be with a husband who has a roving eye."

Tom laughed heartily and moved to wrap an arm around his wife's plump waist as he kissed her cheek and promised, "My eye might wander from time to time by love, but I never wander far from you, do I?"

Now it was Mary's turn to smile prettily as she batted at her husband's arm and giggled, "Oh stop, you!" Focusing on Edward and Bella, Mary asked, "So who is your friend, Edward? I don't recall you ever bringing anyone in here but your family before."

Taking a chance, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, pleased when she only tensed a little but didn't pull away, and introduced, "Mary, this is my good friend Isabella Swan. She's been very interested in coming to your store since I told her about it."

Smiling, Bella added, "You have a lovely store! It's very homey."

"We try to aim for a more personal touch. Sets us apart from the big chain stores," Tom explained while looking back and forth between Edward and Bella. He could tell Bella was human by how warm her hand had been, and he could also tell that Edward was very interested in her. He found it all very interesting.

Mary, just as astute as her husband, continued, "Well we hope you enjoy your time in our store and come back sometime! We'll leave you two alone to go over everything." Looking at Edward she finished, "As Tom said, we have the books you ordered, and we've pulled some of the authors you said you might be interested in using for your report. We'll just leave you and your date to look everything over your order. Tom and I have some stocking to do in the back so just give us a shout when you're ready to check out. Come on, Tom!"

"But, Mary, I was going to—"

"Oh I know what you were going to do you big flirt! Leave them alone you old fart!" Mary smiled over her shoulder as she dragged her husband away and gave Edward a little wink.

Bella watched the sweet woman tug her husband back through the book stacks before she turned to look up at Edward and remark, "I love them! They are absolutely adorable!"

"Too true."

"Mary said something about an order? Did you already get our books?"

"No. I tend to order a lot of books every few months and come by to pick them up. They are for my personal pleasure, however, I did ask the Drake's to put some books by the authors we discussed aside for us to look at. They don't always keep multiple copies of works and I didn't want to chance someone else buying them."

"Oh, ok. Well let's start looking everything over."

Edward allowed Bella to set the pace as she went through all the books by the authors he had recommended. In the two hours that they were at the bookstore Bella asked one question after the other about the different works and authors he'd suggested before she finally announced, "I think we should do our project on Voltaire."

Pleased with her suggestion, Edward agreed, "I think he's an excellent choice."

"I think with all the different genres he wrote in, the topics he covered, especially considering the time he lived in, he's the most fascinating choice. I think he'd be the most interesting to study and do a presentation on for class."

"I'm glad you think so. He's one of my favorite authors."

"Really?"

Nodding his head, Edward explained, "Indeed. I love the dry wit he uses to approach the very serious topics he writes about. As you say, for an Frenchman in that era to so publically and directly attack such things as the Catholic Church and monarchies was a daring move. He was one of the greatest Enlightenment writers."

"I love how passionately you talk about things."

Arching a brow, Edward asked, "Is that so?"

Blushing, Bella stuttered, "Uh—yeah—I just—I mean you don't usually hear boys our age talk about French literature, or any literature really, with so much enthusiasm. Unless they're discussing the latest issue of Playboy that is."

"Too true, and I am glad to have exceeded your expectations. Now which books would you like to purchase?"

Picking up the two anthologies of Voltaire's work, Bella said, "I'll start with these, and um—well I was hoping you'd let me borrow any copies of his work not included in them."

"That would be fine. Let me just get the Drake's."

Soon enough Tom Drake was handing Bella a bag with her books in it as he insisted, "Now don't be a stranger, beautiful! You come back and visit us real soon."

"I will Mr. Drake, and please tell your wife goodbye for me."

"I will. Edward here is your order."

"Thank you, Mr. Drake." Pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket, he added, "Here is the list of my next order. I should be by sometime next month to pick them up. Also, Carlisle said he emailed you a list of the books he, Esme, and Jasper wanted, did you get it?"

Smiling broadly, Tom Drake laughed, "Yes I did. Their books should be coming in with the next shipment. We have a few of them if you'd like to pick them up now, but most of their order wasn't in stock."

"No, that's fine. Carlisle is bringing Esme into the city in a few weeks to see a favorite play of hers. I'm sure they'll stop by then."

"You know Edward I think the only reason Mary and I are still in business is because of you and your family. Your our best patrons."

Taking his bag of books, Edward replied, "Well we enjoy your store. As you said, you set yourself apart from the big chain stores. Good day, Mr. Drake."

"Edward, Bella," Mr. Drake bid farewell with a small wave.

Once they were outside, Edward insisted on taking Bella's bag and carrying it for her. It was a little before four and if they left now he'd have Bella home in time for dinner. He wanted to invite her out to eat, but he guessed it would be pressing her for too much too soon. They'd had a wonderful day and he wanted it to end on a high note. He had made considerable progress after all.

The car ride back was filled with the same companionable conversation Edward had worked so hard to build with Isabella throughout their foray into the city. By the time he pulled his Escalade up in front of her house he had her smiling and laughing with him quite freely.

Putting the car in park, Edward turned to face the girl that had so thoroughly captured his heart without even trying and began, "Isabella, I had a wonderful day with you and I hope you can say the same."

"I can. I had a really nice time today, Edward, and thank you for answering all my questions. I know I was kind of a chatterbox today."

"Not at all! You asked some very intelligent and insightful questions, and I'm glad I could help you learn some interesting facts."

Taking an unnecessary breathe, Edward began, "Bella, I know I haven't done the best job of courting you before now, but I—"

Bella couldn't help but laugh, "Edward! You have such an old fashioned way of talking!"

Grinning, Edward replied, "I am a very old fashioned sort of man, and I believe treating women with the respect they deserve. As I was saying, I know I haven't done the best job of perusing you before now, but I'd like a chance to do better."

Her expression turning serious, Bella asked, "What is it you're asking?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Edward, I don't think that's a good idea. I told you how I'm only going to be here a year. I don't think it's smart to become involved with anyone."

Resisting the urge to reach out for her hand, Edward persisted, "Bella, I'm sure by this point you've heard that I've never dated another girl since my family moved to Forks three years ago."

"Yeah, I've heard that."

"So you know when I say that I've never met a girl like you, that I've never been attracted to someone else like this before, that I'm telling the truth. All I want from you is a chance."

Bella was silent a moment before asking, "What is it about me that you find so fascinating? I'm not delusional, Edward, I know I'm not as pretty as girls like Lauren. So why are you so fixated on me."

"First, I want you to know that to me your beauty is far beyond that of Lauren's. Second, I am not the kind of guy that is attracted by a pretty face. I want you for so many other reasons than your looks."

"What reasons?"

Edward hesitated for a second before asking, "Bella, I have very definite answers to that question, but answers I can't tell you right now. I can only promise that once you know me better I'll tell you everything you want or need to know."

Bella thought it over and finally offered, "Let's just see how this project goes first, ok?"

The project would be done just before Christmas, and if Bella was intending to leave right at the end of the year that would only give him a few more months to woo her. Edward found that unacceptable. Still, he didn't want to argue with her right now. Instead he decided that he would continue to seduce Bella subtly while they were working together and press any and every advantage he could without scaring her off.

With that in mind he nodded his head and agreed, "Very well. I'll get your door."

Getting out he came around his SUV and opened the door for her. Once she was out he went to the back of his Escalade and retrieved all of her bags before following her up to the door. Her father wasn't home yet, so he felt safe in saying, "I'm not going to give up, Bella. I intend to prove to you how great we could be together."

Letting Edward place her bags inside the entryway once she'd opened the door, Bella remarked, "Yeah, I kind of picked up on the fact you're a persistent sort of guy awhile ago."

Grinning, Edward bid, "I guess this is where I leave you. I want you to know I had more fun today than I have had in a long time."

"I had a great time too, and I learned a lot. I can't wait to start reading some of Voltaire's work. I'll try to have a lot done by Monday so we can get to work on the project."

"No need to rush. Enjoy his work. His prose is truly captivating."

"I will. Bye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Bella."

Turning around Edward made his way down her porch steps and back to his car. As he drove away he swore that he wouldn't let Bella keep her distance from him. And he damn sure wasn't going to let her leave him. He'd do whatever he had to in order to keep her with him.

…

…

…

Late that night Edward sat on Bella's bedside gazing down at her. He still found it absolutely baffling that a policeman didn't check to make sure his windows were locked, but it was a boon he was willing to make use of. Staring down at Bella he had to use all of his century's worth of control to keep himself from reaching out and touching her. Her skin looked so smooth and soft in the moonlight, and it just begged him to stroke it.

He knew these late night spying sessions were dangerous and that he needed to stop, but he couldn't keep himself away from Bella. The sight of her, the scent of her, everything about her was like a drug to him, and he couldn't fight the call of her. Of course, he also had another purpose in coming here night after night. He had a theory. His first night here he was certain he'd caught the tail end of dream of Bella's before she woke unexpectedly to go to the bathroom.

So now every night he did his best to push his telepathy through the silence of her mind to see if he could influence her dreams. During the day was a no go. Even when touching her and pushing as hard as he possibly could with his mind he couldn't break through that wall of silence, but he was hoping whatever shield she had around her mind wouldn't be as strong at night. While he may not be able to affect her thoughts, and wouldn't want to if he could, he did want to affect her dreams. Maybe it would give him just the edge he needed to draw her nearer.

With that in mind Edward once again settled in for a long night of trying to seduce Bella through her dreams, promising himself one day he would live out all the fantasies he was trying to implant into her mind. One day Isabella Swann would be his to hold, and kiss, and touch, and love without reservation. He would allow nothing less.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Jacob is two years older than Bella in my story. Also, he rides a Harley.

Chapter Four

That Wednesday after school found Bella sitting next to Edward in the same coffee shop they'd visited before as they discussed their project. She had spent all weekend and every spare moment since then reading through Voltaire's pieces, and while the prose was a difficult read, she did find it fascinating and often times humorous. She'd done her best to make her way through as much of Voltaire's work because she wanted to impress Edward. She still wasn't interested in pursuing anything with him romantically, but she didn't want to feel like such an idiot next to him either. She wanted to be able to add to their conversations, and not cause him to carry the majority of the weight in their project.

At school it was becoming increasingly apparent to everyone that Edward was staking his claim on her. He'd even gone so far as to abandon his lunch table with his siblings to begin sitting at her table with her friends. She'd wanted to discourage him, but she couldn't think of a way without coming off as a total bitch. It didn't help that Jessica was constantly pushing her towards Edward and doing her best to include him in their group as much as possible. She'd even gone so far as to invite him with them to the fair on Friday. Bella wasn't exactly happy about that, but since Jessica had asked him at lunch with everyone there Bella didn't feel comfortable asking him not to come.

Edward was still behaving like the perfect gentleman though. While he continued to stare at her so intensely every day, and he'd progressed to handing her the white rose every morning instead of taping it to her locker, and was now walking her to all her classes instead of following behind her, he _was_ doing his best to put her more at ease in his presence. And for that she was thankful.

Even now he was doing his best to make a good impression on her. He'd paid for her coffee, bought her sandwich, pulled her chair out for her, and was very attentive to everything she had to say. As he'd been all week at school, but Bella still couldn't shake that hunted feeling she got around him. Not to mention he was touching her much more often now. Nothing inappropriate or anything. Just a brush of his fingers across her own, or a hand at the small of her back guiding her through a doorway, but she felt each and every touch down to her marrow. There was just something about Edward that called to something deep inside her, something forbidden, something sacred, and it scared the living shit out of her.

Not to mention Edward's skin was always cold. Like _really_ cold. It didn't matter if they were outside or inside, his skin was always freezing. She'd asked him about it once, and he'd just shrugged and said it was one of the many things about him that was different. He'd promised to explain further in detail once they were better acquainted, but hadn't said anything more than that.

Still, despite his reluctance to talk about himself at times, Bella was finding it more and more enjoyable to converse with Edward. Not only was he really smart, but he seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. He was always asking for her opinion, asking about her views and beliefs, and he hung on every word. Bella found it quite flattering the way Edward seemed to think everything she had to say was of the upmost importance. She'd never had anyone care so much about what she had to say.

Currently they were discussing the themes in Candide. Edward had just finished telling her that he thought much of Voltaire's work could only be described as the writing of a severely depressed man who used humor to cloak his cynicism.

Bella disagreed, and argued her point, "I don't think Voltaire was writing from a dark place."

"How so? Almost all of his works, while satirical, rail against the injustices of the world and the people in it. He finds fault in all philosophical and religious beliefs, all forms of romanticism. How can he be writing from anything other than a dark place? Humor or not."

Thinking how to word her answer carefully, Bella finally offered, "I think at one point he was very disillusioned with the world, with the Lisbon earthquake and the Seven Years War, but I think his writing was meant to be uplifting."

"Because of the humor? Laugh at the hard moments so you don't cry?"

"No. I think he was trying to express that life is short, so don't worry about the small things. As cliché as that sounds."

Arching a brow, Edward encouraged, "Explain to me in detail what that means."

"I think he was trying to point out to people that life can't be controlled, by good or evil forces, and because of that all we are assured of is right now, so make the best of it. I think Voltaire was trying to show people that wasting their life on meaningless pursuits, no matter if society deemed those pursuits as the only ones worthwhile, was pointless. He did it in a morbidly humorous way, but the message is still the same. To me at least."

Edward's smile was dazzling as he concurred, "You astound me, Isabella. You have such a different view of things. Like no one else's. It is refreshing."

Belly couldn't help but blush prettily as she stared down at her cup of coffee and mumbled, "Thank you."

"Why do you do that, Bella?"

"Do what?"

"Refuse to look at me."

Reaching out Edward took hold of Bella's chin between his thumb and forefinger and brought her gaze to his. His thumb brushed across her full lower lip as he added softly, "I prefer to see your eyes, mia Bella. When I look into them I feel wonderfully human."

Bella's voice was the barest whisper as she asked, "You don't feel human the rest of the time?"

A shadow passed through Edward's eyes before he replied, "No, but when I'm with you I feel everything. From now on, mia Bella, look into my eyes. There is no need for you to divert your gaze. I could never think less of you."

"Why do you say, 'mia Bella' when you say my name? What does that mean?"

"Mia means 'my' in Italian. I call you my Bella."

"I'm not yours."

"Yet."

Edward brushed his finger across her lip again before pulling back and adding, "Now back to Voltaire. I think we—"

"Edward," Bella began. "I—I can't do this with you. You know I'm leaving at the—"

"We have plenty of time to discuss all of that, Bella. For now all I ask is the right to be your friend."

"Just friends?"

His grin was positively feral as Edward assured, "Very good friends."

'_Talk about subtext_,' Isabella thought with equal parts irritation and some strange sort of pleasure that Edward thought she was so intriguing. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she said, "Ok, you were saying about Voltaire?"

"I think we'll need to one of his best works from each genre he wrote in to summarize and compare to not only his other works, but to the works of his contemporaries."

Nodding her head, Bella agreed, "I was thinking the same thing. I was also thinking that we could compare him to some of his modern contemporaries, maybe show how he has influenced modern writers."

"That is a very good idea, which pieces do you think we should focus on?"

Edward and Bella continued to discuss their project for the next two hours, deciding on which works in each genre of Voltaire's that they were going to use. Edward was everything that was gracious and gentlemanly. Any time her cup was empty he was up getting her a refill before she even realized she was out. He also bought her one of their chocolate chip muffins to take home, and continued to hang on her every word. It was only when their time was nearing its end that things got strange, and much of that had to do with Jacob.

At a little after four Jacob came into the coffee shop to pick her up. Her truck was having problems running again so Billy and Jacob had come over to work on it with her dad while she met with Edward. Jacob had given her a ride on his motorcycle and dropped her off. Bella had only told Jacob that she was going to the coffee shop to study so he had not been prepared to see her huddled up at a table with Edward Cullen.

Walking into the coffee shop Jacob easily caught sight of Bella, but seeing her with Edward had him striding over to the table and growling, "Get way from her, Cullen!"

"Jacob," Bella gasped in surprise when he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet before pushing her behind him. She was surprised by the strength of his hold, but rallied herself quickly and demanded, "What the hell, Jacob!"

Ignoring Bella behind him, Jacob threatened, "You stay away from her!"

Cullen was on his feet just as quickly as he hissed, "Don't touch, Bella!"

"Don't come near her again!"

"You are in no position to tell me what to do, dog!"

Refusing to be ignored Isabella stepped in between the two men and demanded, "What the hell is going on?!"

Reaching out to take Bella's arm gently, but firmly, Edward insisted, "Come here, Bella. I'll handle this."

Grabbing bella's other arm and yanking her back towards him, forcing Edward to let her go or break her arm, Jacob snarled, "I told you to stay away from her!"

Looking down at her, Jacob insisted, "Iz, go wait by my bike while I have a word with Edward. I'll be right out."

"She's not going anywhere with you!"

"Shove it, Cullen!"

"Let her go, dog!"

Yanking her arm out of Jacob's painful grip, Bella yelled, "Stop it! Both of you!"

A quick look around proved to Bella that they were in fact the object of everyone in the café's attention, and she whispered harshly, "Both of you outside! Now!"

Grabbing her thick winter coat and bag she stomped out of the café. Certain that both guys were following behind her, Bella made it to the parking lot where Edward's Escalade and Jacob's Harley were parked. Spinning around Bella snapped, "What the fuck is wrong with you two! I am not some prize you can fight over!"

Looking directly at Jacob, she demanded, "Where do you get off yanking me around like that? It felt like you were going to pull my arm right out of my socket!"

Edward didn't like hearing that and he took a threatening step forward as he growled, "You fucking hurt her!"

"I didn't mean to blood sucker!" Looking down at the small girl before him with a sincerely apologetic expression, Jacob apologized, "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to be so rough with you. I was just trying to keep you safe."

Bella, who had caught onto the fact Jacob had a bit of a crush on her not even a week after moving in with Charlie, replied, "Jacob, I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but that was definitely not the way to go about it."

Jacob stared hard at Isabella. He was two years her senior and had been drawn to her ever since he first saw her. At first it had just been a desire to be around her. Something about her made him feel calm, and eventually he'd started fantasizing about her. He'd asked her out a couple of times, but she'd always turned him down. She'd told him she wasn't intending to stay in Forks for long so she didn't see much point in getting involved with someone. He had been hoping to change her mind, but regardless he wasn't going to allow her to get involved with Edward Cullen.

With that in mind he warned, "Bella, Cullen is dangerous. He and his family are dangerous. You need to stay away from them."

Tired of the wolf overstepping his bounds, Edward pushed between Jacob and Bella and countered, "Any more dangerous than you, puppy? Tell me, how are Sam and Emily? Her face healing?"

Jacob's expression went impossibly hard. What had happened to Emily was a sore spot for the entire pack. A constant reminder that control was vital. Even now he could feel the call of the wolf inside him, the desire to phase and attack Cullen nearly overwhelming. Betraying none of his inner turmoil, Jacob argued, "That was nearly three years ago! We've all learned control since then! Besides it's your fault to begin with! You and your family's! If you had never come back here none of us would have changed! You're the ones that woke up our blood!"

Thoroughly confused now, Bella demanded, "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Looking back and forth between Edward and Jacob, Isabella finally asked Jacob, "What happened to Emily? Are you talking about her face? You told me she was in an accident."

When Jacob remained silent Bella turned angrily to Edward and demanded, "What did he mean by you and your family coming back? I thought you've lived here for four years? You told me you and your family lived in Alaska before that."

"We did," Edward hedged. He cursed Jacob for being a fool. The idiot boy had revealed far too much to Bella, and he hurried to explain, "Carlisle had come to Forks awhile ago and so when we left Alaska he decided to move back here."

Looking up angrily at Jacob, his gaze full of warning, Edward added, "Jacob is just trying to come between us. He obviously wants you for himself, and that is not going to happen."

Jacob knew he'd said far too much. While he very much liked Bella he knew he couldn't tell her he was a wolf. Not only was he afraid she'd freak, but he was also bound by pack law. Because of this he back pedaled, "Emily was in an accident. I didn't lie to you."

"So what was all that about changing? What are you and Edward talking about? Why is Edward dangerous?"

"Yes, Jacob, tell Bella why it is I'm so dangerous. While you're at it tell her why you're far more dangerous than I am. You talk as though the three years you've spent learning to control yourself can in anyway compare to my time learning control."

Jacob's hands curled into fists as he countered, "Only one of us eats—"

Wrapping his hand around Jacob's throat and lifting him off the ground, Edward snarled, "Watch it boy! You would put her in such danger?"

"Edward! Put him down!"

Grabbing Edward's forearm and yanking on it, stunned that he could so easily lift someone of Jacob's size, Bella insisted, "Edward! Put him down! He's chocking! Stop!"

It was only the fear in Bella's voice and the wild look in her eyes that finally had Edward dropping Jacob to the ground. His gaze was hard and his voice brutal as he declared, "This is the last time you overstep yourself with me, boy. Next time I won't be so lenient. Treaty or not."

Jacob finished coughing and trying to regain his breath as he shot to his feet. He couldn't believe he'd nearly revealed a secret that could get Bella killed. Getting his rage under control he looked at Bella and said, "I'll take you home."

"She's not going anywhere with you!"

"She is not your concern!"

"Enough! Both of you!"

When Edward and Jacob both finally turned to look at her, Bella said, "Edward, I'll see you tomorrow at school and you can give me your explanation as to what the hell happened today. Jacob, you're taking me home and when we get there you've got five minutes to explain why you're suddenly acting like a total douche, but right now I don't want to talk to either of you."

When Bella moved towards Jacob's bike Edward reached out to catch her arm softly, and implored, "Bella, please let me take you home. I'll explain, and I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Yanking her arm out of Edward's hold, which while firm had been no where near as painful as Jacob's, Bella denied, "Edward, I'm too mad to talk right now. Please just go and I'll talk to you at school tomorrow. Jacob, let's go."

When Jacob started towards her while tossing and arrogant smirk in Edward's direction, she hissed, "And wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you!"

Jacob's expression took on a pained look as he settled himself on his bike so Bella could climb on behind him. "Bella, I—"

"Don't, Jacob. I don't want to hear it right now. I am so pissed at you I can hardly see straight. Take me home. _Now_."

Edward was forced to stand back and watch as Jacob drove off with Bella behind him. His body was literally humming with the need to catch up to them and snatch her back, but he realized it would only add fuel to the fire of Bella's anger. He knew his actions just now had probably shattered whatever trust he'd been able to build in Bella, and he swore to himself to do whatever he could to fix it as soon as possible. With that in mind he quickly made his way to his car and headed home. He needed to talk to Carlisle, Esme, and Alice as soon as possible. Maybe they could help him figure out how to fix this mess. Not to mention something would have to be done about Jacob. He would not allow that wolf to come between him and his mate.

A little while later Jacob pulled his bike to a stop in front of Isabella's house. His dad and her dad were still inside so as she slid off behind him he grabbed her arm to stop her going inside and pleaded, "Let me explain."

Anger still coursing through her veins, Bella demanded, "Why did you do that? You embarrassed me in front of everyone! The whole school is going to be talking about that pissing match between you two tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

"Bella, I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Safe from what? Edward? Why is he so dangerous? And why does he think you're so dangerous?"

Looking down, Jacob replied, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't." Looking back up to capture her gaze, Jacob begged, "Please, Bella, please stay away from Edward. Stay away from all the Cullen's. They're dangerous."

"Why?"

"I can't say."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Isabella insisted, "No, you won't say. If you know a reason Edward is dangerous then tell me, but if this is you being jealous than you can kiss off!"

Jumping up from his bike, Jacob said, "I am jealous! You know I want you! So yeah, I don't like seeing you with another guy, but that isn't what this is about!"

"Then what is it about? Why did you go off like that when I was just having coffee?"

"Damnit, Bella, I can't tell you! Just do as I say!"

Eyes going wide before narrowing with rage, Bella hissed, "Go fuck yourself!"

When Bella spun away from him and began stomping towards her house, Jacob ran to catch up to her. Grabbing her arm again he spun her around and demanded, "Bella, I know what I'm talking about! Edward is dangerous! You have to stay away from him!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"The hell I can't!"

Jacob was so fired up he couldn't control himself. He'd wanted Bella for months now and seeing her before him now with wind blown hair and bright eyes he just couldn't hold back. With his hands tight on her shoulders he yanked her into his chest and slanted his mouth over hers. His tongue forced its' way into her mouth and sought out her own.

Bella was stunned by the advance and for a moment could only stand there in shock as Jacob plundered her mouth, but she quickly regained her wits and brought her knee up sharply. She took a perverse sense of satisfaction at Jacob's pained howl before he dropped to the snow covered ground in front of her clutching his family jewels. Glaring down at him she snapped, "Don't you ever do that again! You don't touch me without my permission!"

Spinning around she left Jacob in the snow to head upstairs. She was too worked up to be polite to her dad and Billy, and instead decided to stay in her room until the Black's left. She knew Charlie would just chalk up her attitude to her time of the month.

Tossing her bag onto her bed she ran her hands through her hair in agitation and muttered, "Stupid boys thinking I'm their stupid trophy! Who the hell do they think they are!"

She couldn't believe the spectacle Jacob and Edward had made at the coffee shop. And what the hell had they been talking about? Why did they each think the other was so dangerous? And how the hell had Edward picked Jacob up so easily? And what was all that talk about control?

After several minutes of angry contemplation Bella finally came to the conclusion that jealously and simple dislike had been the main cause for the scene between Edward and Jacob. She was still incredibly pissed at both of them, and she wondered how other girls could find it attractive when guys fought over them. She found it incredibly stupid. Stupid and juvenile, and she was going to tell Edward that tomorrow when she saw him.

Hearing a knock at her door, she shouted, "What?!"

Charlie hesitated on the other side of the door, and asked, "Are you ok Bella? You seemed upset when you came in, and Jacob asked me to tell you sorry before he left. Did you two have a fight?"

Forcing herself to put on a good front, Bella opened her door with a fake smile and soothed, "It's fine, Dad. It was nothing. I'm just over reacting."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. So what's for dinner?"

"Well we got the truck fixed so I was thinking we'd give it a test drive and go down to the diner. That ok?"

"Sounds great."

"Ok, see you downstairs in ten?"

"Ok."

…

…

…

Several hours later Bella pulled her beat up truck into her father's driveway and rolled her eyes at the sight of Edward leaning against his parked Escalade by the curb. She was guessing he couldn't wait until tomorrow to explain himself, and she decided she'd calmed down enough to hear him out. Maybe he could tell her more than Jacob had. Of course anything would be more than Jacob had.

"Isn't that Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah."

Glancing at his daughter, Charlie speculated, "I hear he's been hanging around you a lot."

"You have?"

"It's a small town Bella, and things get around. Are you two dating?"

"No."

From the annoyed tone in Bella's voice, Charlie couldn't help but ask, "Is he bothering you? Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

Giving her dad a genuine smile, Bella assured, "It's fine, dad. It's probably something about our project. I'll meet you inside."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, and no watching out the window ok? Leave the badge at the door," Bella said with a laugh.

"I can leave the badge at the door, but the father part is with me all the time. I'll give it ten minutes and then I'm spying."

"Deal."

Bell and her dad got out of the truck. He went inside with their food while she stuffed her hands in her coat pockets and headed towards Edward.

"I thought I told you I'd talk to you tomorrow."

"I couldn't wait until then."

Standing from where he'd been leaning against his SUV, Edward asked, "Are you angry with me?"

"Yep."

"How angry?"

"Scale of one to ten? I'd say seven."

"I was hoping it was less."

"Well it isn't."

"What did Jacob tell you?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Bella denied, "None of your business. I'm not here to answer your questions. You're here to answer mine, Edward, so why don't you start talking."

"I have answers to all of your questions, Bella, I just can't give them to you now."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know me well enough. Not yet, but I promise once we are better acquainted I will tell you everything you could want or need to know."

"That hardly makes me feel better, Edward."

Stepping closer to her, Edward lamented, "I know, and I wish I could tell you more, but at the moment it is all I can offer you."

Looking deeply into Edward's eyes, Bella asked, "Why does Jacob think you are so dangerous? Why did he tell me to stay away from you?"

"Many reasons. We are enemies, and with how badly I want you he probably knows I have no intention of letting you go."

"Edward, I'm not yours!"

"You will be."

Shaking her head in aggravation, she asked, "What is with you guys! Thinking you can just stake a claim on me and be done with it!"

Moving forward to poke Edward in the chest with an angry finger, she yelled, "First Jacob kisses me without my permission and now you're here spouting off nonsense about me belonging to you!"

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her forward into his chest as he demanded, "Jacob did what?"

"Edward, let me go!"

"Jacob kissed you? You let him put his filthy lips upon your own? That mangy mutt?"

Edward was incensed at the idea that Jacob had touched his precious girl, and he would be sure to have words with the foolish dog very shortly. He would make it clear to the boy that Bella was off limits. In every possible way. Bella belonged to him, and he would make Jacob Black very aware of that.

Pulling against Edward's hold, Bella hissed, "Let me go, Edward! Right now or I'm screaming for my dad!"

Having no choice but to reluctantly release her, Edward forced himself to step back and apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't stand hearing that you kissed Jacob Black."

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

"And you allowed it?"

Yes, he was jealous. He had yet to be graced with Bella's lips upon his own, and the thought of Jacob getting to kiss her made him want to hunt the fool down and bathe in his blood before he spirited Isabelle away somewhere private to keep her all to himself for the rest of eternity. Of course Edward recognized these thoughts were unhealthy so instead forced himself to remain calm.

Unaware of Edward's dark musings, Bella insisted, "I didn't allow him to do anything! In fact I kneed him in the crotch for it! Not that it's any of your business anyways."

It was very much his business, but Edward knew he couldn't tell Bella that. And while he was pleased that his Bella had responded to Jacob's advances in such a way, it in no way alleviated his anger that another had touched her. And it was because of his anger that he was foolish enough to declare, "He is not to kiss you again."

"Stop ordering me around! I am sick of this! You and Jacob are acting like total jackasses and you won't even tell me why! Well let me tell you something, you pompous jerk! As soon as this project is done I don't want anything to do with you at all!"

"Bella, no! Don't say that. Please don't say that."

"Tough shit. Now leave me alone."

When Bella started towards the house Edward grabbed her hand and pleaded softly, "Bella, I know I'm messing this all up, and I know you're angry, and I know you deserve answers, but please don't give up on me. Don't give up on us."

Jerking her hand out of his, Bella demanded, "What us? There is no us! Edward, I barely know you! You go around acting like we have some great connection when the truth is we are complete and total strangers! And honestly at this point I want to keep it this way! I just have to get through the next five and a half months and I am outta here! So just stay the fuck away from me!"

"Bella! BELLA!"

Edward could do nothing more than stare after her as Isabella made her way back into the house. Her words cut him to his core and it felt like fire was ripping through his heart. He knew Bella felt something for him, but he also knew it wasn't anything near what he felt for her. He cursed himself for letting the situation get out of control once again, and he cursed Jacob Fucking Black for coming between him and Bella just when it looked like she was beginning to accept him.

Spinning around he slammed his fist against his car, causing the door to implode inwards and snap it's hinges. Cursing silently he got in and pealed away from Bella's house. He needed to speak to his family. He had to find a way out of the hole he'd dug himself with Jacob's help. He couldn't let Bella go. He just couldn't.


End file.
